The popularity of social networking via online networking sites is ever increasing. One way that people use social networking sites is to share information such as recommendations, pictures, videos, notes, discussions, and so forth on personal pages.
Sometimes, a person may come across an item on a friend's page that they like and would like to include on their own page. Using a traditional approach, the person may copy the item to their computer, navigate away from the friend's page to their own page, and then upload the item to be included on the page. As such, it may be quite inconvenient and disruptive for the user to place an item from a friend's page on their own page using this traditional approach.